Late Night Dinner
by bbochi
Summary: [kaisoo] "..dia sudah berjanji seperti itu milyaran kali tapi dia selalu merusak janjinya sendiri dan menunggu jongin di waktu berikutnya."
**late night dinner**

kim jongin/do kyungsoo (kaisoo)

.

.

 **title** : late night dinner

 **pairing** : kai/d.o

 **rating** : pg

 **genre** : fluff; friendship; bromance

 **length** : 553 words

 **summary** : dia sudah berjanji seperti itu milyaran kali tapi dia selalu merusak janjinya sendiri dan menunggu jongin di waktu berikutnya.

.

.

.

"kau tidak sengaja tidur disini atau memang sengaja ingin aku memindahkanmu ke kamarmu, hyung?"

kyungsoo menggosok-gosok matanya yang perih bila dibuka dan menatap jongin dengan setengah hati. setengah ingin mengacuhkannya dan setengah ingin memukul kepalanya dengan panci penggorengan.

"eoh, sudah pulang, ya?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara mengantuk yang parah. "aku 'ngantuk sekali jadi pergilah. buat sendiri sandwich, atau ramen."

mungkin untuk sekali, kyungsoo bisa mengacuhkan jongin. mungkin untuk sekali, ia bisa paham bagaimana rasanya tidak peduli pada orang yang tidak peduli padanya. jongin melintas sering di mimpinya, kadang-kadang rasanya sangat nyata dan hal itu sering membuat kyungsoo takut. tapi tidak, tidak lagi sekarang sejak dia tidak lagi peduli mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. dua-duanya menyebalkan, sih.

"heh? kau ingin aku makan ramen? hyung, ramen itu tidak sehat."

 _tidak sehat pantatku._ "kau makan ramen setiap hari. kenapa harus repot-repot, sih.."

"karena itu," jongin memberikan cebikan terbaiknya. kyungsoo masih menutup mata dan cebikan bibir jongin semakin dalam. "hyung, tidak ingin buatkan aku sesuatu? aku semacam ingin bibimbap sekarang, tapi sup ayam rasanya juga oke."

"jongin-ah," masih dengan suara yang ngantuk.

"uh?"

"darimana saja kau tadi?"

jongin merebahkan dirinya dan duduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah sofa kyungsoo tidur. sangat dekat, bibirnya hampir menyentuh hidung kyungsoo. "dari tempat taemin. kami bermain _world craft_ tapi dia kalah. lalu kami nonton film _ted_ , yang sangat idiot dan tidak lucu. hyung, apa kau sudah menonton _interstellar_? filmnya sangat luarbiasa keren, mereka punya _spaceship_ dan semacam _e.t station_ , mereka bahkan menemukan—"

"kalau begitu minta dia buatkan kau makanan." kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk tegang dan berteriak. jongin mundur sedikit karena kaget. "kenapa kau main-main, senang-senang dengannya, nonton film dan semacamnya, lalu pulang ke rumah dan minta aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu? jongin, dengarkan. kau mainkan game pokemon atau apapun itu dan aku di rumah, tidur di sofa karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku tidur di ruanganku sendiri sebelum aku menyorongkan nasi dan daging ke dalam perutmu."

"kau menungguku disini untuk masak buatku?" jongin mengangkat alisnya. "hyung, kau-"

"ya!" duh, kyungsoo tidak berencana untuk berteriak dengan begitu percaya diri. ia membuka mata nya lebar-lebar dan menyesal begitu dalam, palung laut akan cemburu padanya. ia samar-samar mengembalikan ketenangan dan menutup matanya lagi. _fcking_ jongin, apakah kau tuli atau kau bodoh. "sekarang senang?"

"pergi tidur sana, hyung." jongin tersenyum tipis. suaranya rendah dan halus. jongin berdehem. "eh, tidurlah di kamarmu, hyung. ah, bukankah kita beli ramen jepang yang pedas kemarin malam? aku jadi ingin mencobanya. lalala~ _sleep well_ , hyung. aku akan-"

kyungsoo mendesah.

sambil berjalan menuju dapur, matanya masih setengah tertutup. sial, dia janji tidak akan menunggu dan masak untuk jongin lain waktu jongin menghabiskan waktunya di tempat taemin. dia. tidak. akan.

(masalahnya, dia sudah berjanji seperti itu milyaran kali tapi dia selalu merusak janjinya sendiri dan menunggu jongin di waktu berikutnya.)

kyungsoo menunggu di depan _microwave_ selama limabelas menit. setelah bunyi ' _beep'_ halus, ia menekan tombol _open_. "ini." dan dia menemukan dirinya makan dengan pemuda itu. kali ini, dia tidak benar-benar masak. kyungsoo tidak tahu jongin akan keluar malam itu, jadi dia hanya memasak dan tidak benar-benar ingin memakannya tanpa orang yang dia buatkan makanan ini.

 _well_ , mungkin lain kali, dia akan peduli juga pada jongin.

-end-

.

.

 **a/n** : holla! ini adalah fics kesekian kali (kaya uda nulis banyak aja haha) di ffn dan _reviews, any kind of reviews, love hate critism are veeery welcomed_!


End file.
